Butterflies
by Aburame Clover
Summary: "Ribuan kupu-kupu menari di dalam perutku". Apa maksudnya, aku tak mengerti? "Harus merasakannya sendiri untuk mengerti suatu perasaan, sepertinya begitu… " "Kupikir istilah 'itu' memiliki arti perasaan berdebar-debar atau semacamnya, entahlah." "Kini aku telah mengerti!" FF pertamaku, harap dimaklum untuk adanya typo, OOC, dll.. Pairing : Shino x OC (Mayuri Sakashita)


"Huuft.."

Shino Aburame kembali melirik gadis berambut hitam di sebelahnya. Ini sudah ke-3 kalinya Mayuri menghela nafas. Buku yang sendari tadi dipegangnya hanya dibuka-buka tanpa dibaca. Padahal yang Shino tahu, buku 'Tanaman Herbal Langka' itu adalah salah satu buku favorit gadis ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shino, menyadarkan lamunan Mayuri.

"Ah, _daijoubu_.." Mayuri sambil menggeleng.

"Ceritakan, kau terlihat kebingungan."

Mayuri kembali menghela nafas dan menengadah menatap pohon _cherry blossom_ yang baru mekar.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Shino hanya diam, namun Mayuri tahu ia sedang mendengarkannya.

"Di perkumpulan para kunoichi kemarin …..

* * *

~Flash Back:on~

"Kyaa.. Romantisnya….!"

"Aku iri!"

"Kau beruntung sekali, Sakura san!"

"Etto, ada apa?" Mayuri yang diam agak jauh merasa penasaran.

"A-aku juga tidak tau, ayo kita bergabung bersama meraka.." Ajak Hinata.

Mayuri dan Hinata mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Hei Hinata! Mayuri! Dengar deh, katanya si Jidat dilamar Sasuke! Pas di hari ulang tahunnya kemarin! Kau memang hoki, Saku!" Kata Ino memberi tahu.

Sakura yang dibicarakah hanya _blushing_ hingga mukanya mirip dengan buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"Ke-kemarin, begitu aku pulang ke rumah langsung disambut dengan banyak karangan bunga mawar yang menghiasi seluruh sudut ruangan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun muncul dan melamarku.." Sakura menutupi mukanya yang sudah _blushing_ berat.

"Romantisnya.. Aku ingin punya kekasih seromantis itu.." Ujar salah satu kunoichi disana.

"Sai-kun juga tak kalah romantis loh, Kalian semua tahu kan Sai-kun itu hobi melukis. Aku sering diminta jadi modelnya, soalnya katanya aku objek kesukaannya. Setiap mata onixnya menatapku, rasanya…. " Ino tak melanjutkan ucapannya, mukanya memerah.

"Hyaa, Kekasih seorang pelukis memang romantis ya.." seru para gadis.

"Tenten bagaimana denganmu? Neji-san orangnya pendiam kan? " Tanya Sakura.

Tenten tersenyum, "Neji itu, memang orang yang pendiam, malah terlalu serius. Tapi kalau pada saatnya berkencan, dia akan sangat sangat romantis. " kata Tenyen tersipu.

"Nee, aku lebih penasaran padamu Hinata. Bagaimana si Naruto iti berprilaku romantis?" Tanya Ino.

"Naruto? Romantis? Rasanya bukan kesatuan yang sinkron.." ucap Sakura.

Hinata tersipu malu, "Na-Naruto-kun tak perlu menjadi romantis kok, aku, aku cukup…."

"Benar juga, tanpa romantis pun Naruto panas dingin hingga tak sadarkan diri"

"Apalagi jika seromantis Sai ya, hahaha…" kata Ino.

"Tapi bukannya Naruto memberimu anting-anting yang kau pakai itu saat perayaan jadian kalian, eh?"

"Manisnya.. dia bias romantis juga ternyata!"

"Mou, sudahlah Minna-san, kasihan kan Hinata-san.." kata Mayuri sambil mengipasi Hinata yang sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus dengan tangannya.

"Hahaha! Gomen Hinata.., tapi sungguh, lelaki yang berprilaku romantis itu mampu mencairkan perasaan kesal loh.." kata Ino.

"Ya benar, Ucapannya.. perilakunya.. membuatku merasa ada ratusan kupu-kupu terbang di perutku!" Tenten menyetujui.

Mayuri menaikan satu alisnya, senyum diwajahnya terganti dengan wajah bingung.

"Bukan hanya itu, tatapan matanya,, senyumannya juga.. rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dengan riang di dalam perutku!" tambah Sakura.

Tatapan bingun Mayuri beralih pada Sakura, kemudian tatapannya menerawang kekejauhan.

'Ribuan kupu-kupu menari dalam perut, eh? Perasaan macam apa itu? Sepertinya istilah yang memiliki arti seperti-'

"-Yuri! Mayuri!" panggilan ini membuat Mayuri tersadar dari alam pikirannya.

"Ryuuna? Ada apa?" Tanya Mayuri pada kekasih dari Inuzuka Kiba itu.

"Etto, kupikir… kita serupa." Kata Ryuuna.

Mayuri memiringkan kepala,bingung. "Hm?"

"Maksudku, pernahkah kau merasakan 'Ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut'mu? Kiba bukan tipe laki-laki romantis semacam itu dan kupikir Shino-san juga begitu, eh. Jadi..pernahkan?" lanjut Ryuuna panjang lebar.

"Hm, mungkin. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan arti istilah 'Ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut'. Maksudnya apa?" Mayuri mengutarakan kebingungannya.

"Semacam perasaan bahagia atau berbunga-bunga, sepertinya. Atau… perasaan yang akan muncul ketika menghadapi sesuatu yang romantis, mungkin." Kata Ryuuna.

"Tapi mengapa harus 'kupu-kupu menari dalam perut'?" Mayuri bertanya kembali. Namun Ryuuna hanya mengangkat bahunya, 'tidak tahu'.

~Flashback: off~

* * *

" . . . . " Shino terdiam setelah mendengar curhatan panjang Mayuri.

"Huuuft, harus merasakannya sendiri untuk mengerti suatu perasaan, sepertinya begitu…" Mayuri bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Shino menutup buku yang sedang dipeganya dan menyimpannya disamping. Ia merubah posisi duduk, sedikit membungkuk dengan siku bertumpu pada siku dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan, dimana Mayuri berada.

"Satu.. Setiap orang memiliki cara pandang dan pemikiran yang berbeda-beda, sehingga menghasilkan hipotesis yang berbeda pula." Katanya. Mayuri mengangguk setuju.

"Dua… Kupikir istilah 'itu' memiliki arti perasaan berdebar-debar atau semacamnya, entahlah." Shino mencoba berhipotesis.

" 'Ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutmu', Apa Shino-kun pernah merasakannya?" Tanya Mayuri dengansenyum manis dengan sedikit mencondongkan badan lebih dekat, matanya membulat sempurna, tanda begitu antusias.

Shino memalingkan muka kebawah, dengan _'sedikit' _ rona merah dipipi yang untung baginya, Mayuri tak menyadarinya. "tch, dasar baka.." katanya sambil berbisik pada diri sendiri.

"Dan tiga… " Shino melanjutkan bicara tanpa mengacuhka pertanyaan Mayuri sebelumnya. "Maaf… kalau aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang biasa bersikap romantis." Katanya sambil menunduk.

"Eh?! _Daijoubu_~!Aku tak begitu mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu, maksudku ya err.. tidak, bukan! Aduuuh~ aku.. Aku suka Shino-kun apa adanya kok!, eh?"

_Blush_!

Wajah Mayuri memerah karena kata-katanya sendiri. Ekspresi kaget tercermin di wajah Shino, namun dengan ahli memasang wajah _stoic_-nya kembali.

Direbutnya buku yang dipegang Mayuri dan ditumpuk diatas buku miliknya. Kemudian Shino segera berdiri dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku jaketnya.

"Ayo." Katanya dengan (terlalu) singkat.

"Kemana?" Kata Mayuri yang tak kalah singkat pula.

"Ikut saja.." kata Shino sambil mulai berjalan.

Mayuri segera berdiri dan berlari kecil mencoba menyusul langkah kaki Shino yang lebar. Setelah langkah ke-23, Shino berhenti.

* * *

"Diam disini.." katanya sambil memposisikan Mayuri di tengah-tengah tamab bunga liar, kemudian ia mundur beberapa langkah. Mayuri hanya menganggukpatuh dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Dengan jutsu yang hanya dimiliki oleh anggota klan Aburame, Shino mengumpulkan belasan atau mungkin puluhan kupu-kupu beraneka jenis dan warna. Dan ia seperti memerintahkan para kupu-kupu untuk terbang seperti menari-nari di sekeliling Mayuri dan dirinya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Mayuri terkesima. Tak mampu berkata-kata. Tampa ia sadari atau tidak tangan dan kakinya ikut bergerak menari berputar-putar bersama dengan puluhan kupu-kupu disekitarnya.

Blue Morpho… Sapho Longwing… Banded Peacock… Banded Orange… Orchard Swallowtail… Silvery Blue… Red Lacewing… dan yang lainnya bercampur menjadi satu.

Ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yang memberikan kejutan ini padanya, segera ia berlali mendekatinya. "Shino-kun! Ini… ini indah sekali~!" sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Yokatta_.." kata Shino dengan senyum lembut.

DEG!

* * *

Mayuri POV~!

'Senyumnya.. a-apa ini, aku merasa banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam tubuhku! Bahkan sepasang kupu-kupu berwarna merah hinggap di kedua pipiku.. Tunggu! Kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku! Ini! Perasaan ini jangan-jangan..?!'

Tanpa sadar, kupeluk badannya yang tinggi itu dan kuucapkan _'Arigatou'_ berulang-ulang kali. Kurasakan lengannya yang hangat memelukku balik dan tanga kanannya yang besar berkali-kali mengusap rambut panjangku dengan lembut. Dengan kupu-kupu yang tetap setianmwnari di antara kami.

Aku mengerti..

Aku telah mengerti..

Kini aku telah mengerti!

Istilah 'Ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut' memang mengandung arti perasaan bahagia, berdebar-debar hanya dengan melihat senyumnya ataupun wajahnya ataupun dirinya, yaitu orang yang kita sukai, bukan? Akan kuberitahukan pada yang lain bahwa aku pernah mengalaminya, sengang mengalaminya..

Nee, pernahkah kau mengalaminya? Apa yang sedang kualami saat ini. Seseorang yang mampu membuat para kupu-kupu khayalan menari-nari dalam tubuhmu, apa kau memilikinya? Tapi, satu pengecualian. Seseorang yang mampu membuat para kupu-kupu khayalan menari didalam perut sekaligus kupu-kupu asli menari di sekitarmu, itu hanya 'Milikku' loh..

Arigatou Shino-kun~

* * *

Yatta... Dekimashita~! Akhirnya selesai juga 'memuntahkan' ide cerita ini dari pikiranku, Cerita yang membuat aku senyum dan blushing sendiri (stress) hehehe... Dakara, Mayuri is Me! *digampar fansgirl Shino-kun yg lain*

Saa.. Mohom minta **_review_**-nya onegaishimasu... *kitty eyes no jutsu*


End file.
